Chalice Rouzer
The is a unique transformation device possessed by the Joker Undead. It allows the Joker Undead to transform into any other Undead when its respective Rouze Card is scanned. Thus, it served as the basis for BOARD's Rider System technology. The Chalice Rouzer is used in this way by Hajime Aikawa to transform into Kamen Rider Chalice by mimicking the Mantis Undead. The Chalice Rouzer can be removed from the belt combined with the Chalice Arrow in order to scan Rouze cards for initiating special attacks instead of transforming into the associated Undead. This also allows the effects of Rouze Cards to be combined in Rouze Combos. This functionality became the basis for the BOARD Riders' Rouzers. The Chalice Rouzer is initially green, as seen when it is worn by the Joker Undead in its normal form. After the Joker Undead scans a Rouze Card and transforms into another Undead, it becomes red. Both Hajime and Kazuma Kenzaki are seen with this version of the Chalice Rouzer. The Albino Joker possessed its own Chalice Rouzer, which is white instead. Kamen Rider Decade The World of Blade version of Chalice Rouzer is instead another Rider System created in order to transform into the forms of the sealed Undead. Hajime Shijo used it with theMantis Undead Rouze Card to transform into Kamen Rider Chalice. Gallery Blade-ar-chalicerouzer.jpg|Red version of the Chalice Rouzer used by Hajime Aikawa. Navy Joker.jpg|Green version of the Chalice Rouzer used by the Hajime Aikawa and Kazuma Kenzaki AlbinoRouzer.png|White version of the Chalice Rouzer used by the Junichi Shimura. Notes *The overall design of the Chalice Rouzer resembles a Heart, matching Hajime's choice of card suit. In-series, this is unusual as the Joker is able to transform into Undead of any suit. This is further complicated by Kenzaki and Junichi's Rouzer also heart themed, despite them having no association with the Hearts Suit. Appearances **Episode 11: The Whereabouts of Each **Episode 12: Category Ace **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 24: Mysterious Hunters **Episode 25: A Traitor's Sprint **Episode 26: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 34: Category King **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 40: Parting With the Past **Episode 41: A Desire to Get Stronger **Episode 42: Leangle Revives **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49: The Eternal Trump **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 }} Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Blade)